


Team Hot Dads

by calhale, setralynn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta Pair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betas are underrepresented in fic, Courtship, Daddy Kink (minor), Discussed Mating Bond, Family Feels, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Slow Build, Smut, Strong Independent Omegas, Tropey as hell, Unplanned Pregnancy, basically a romcom, beta seth, kink discussion, questionable life choices, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Seth Rollins was at the top of the world with the Shield, then climbed even higher once they mated and he was left on his own. A simple error in judgement leaves him out for nine months and eventually deciding to retire. Can a single unmated Beta rebuild a life in Davenport, Iowa?(AKA What happens after Seth gets knocked up and quits wrestling to be a single dad in Iowa. The fluffiest love story we've ever written.)





	Team Hot Dads

**Author's Note:**

> This fic could theoretically exist in the same universe as "To the Moon (and Back)" but is also maybe a little different. Reading both not required.

Dean and Roman’s sudden mating leaves Seth on the outside in a way he didn’t expect. Roman promises Seth that nothing will change, they’re still a team, and to Roman and Dean’s credit they keep their word. Over time it hurts a little, seeing Dean so happy and strong with Roman by his side. Seth has looked for a mate, but his career is so intensive and he’s so passionate about it that no one seems to want to stay around. No matter what he’s fought for, people look at Seth and see a Beta who will settle down once he’s mated and that isn’t for him.

Roman and Dean have so many opportunities for interesting plot and matches as a two-man team, a mated team, that Seth can’t help but feel like he’s holding them back. When Triple H comes back and starts calling Seth in for meetings about singles opportunities, mentioning titles and pay per view matches, Seth is entirely seduced. Seth warns Roman and Dean what’s coming, and they all agree that a passionate rivalry between Seth and Dean will showcase both their talents.

Being ‘rivals’ does mean more time away from Dean and Roman thought, and Seth has to interact more with other wrestlers. Hunter is still attentive and kind, offering feedback and ideas, telling Seth he’s better than he thinks he is and building him up. Whatever Dean says, he’s colder as Seth drifts away and it only pushes Seth to seek other friends.

Falling into bed with his boss isn’t something Seth ever really planned on, but it feels great to be getting laid again, to have a secret. It even turns out that Stephanie doesn’t mind, even joins them sometimes, and Seth likes that too.They lift him up to the top of the company, defending him, helping him to hold every title and accolade there is.

Seth doesn’t realize at first why he feels so sick, his appetite is bad and he’s losing definition despite working out. A routine test finds it, of course and Seth’s stomach plummets when the tech says ‘this condition generally clears up in about nine months’ with a knowing smirk.

Seth has to relinquish the title because of his ‘illness,’ Hunter dodges his calls and Seth wouldn’t actually want to mate him anyway. Probably. Seth goes to Dean for sympathy, which is a terrible idea in the first place, but is made worse by the fact that Dean and Roman have been trying for kids and have had no luck. When Seth says he has to move home so his mom can help him, Dean has a flippant remark about how nice it must be to have a family to take care of him.

Seth goes home alone, settles into his house, and tries to plan for his life with a kid. He helps Marek with the training center when he can, but once he starts to really show he can’t even to that. Seth is sick all the time for the first four months. The doctors tut and murmur about it being because he’s not mated, something about hormone balances being better with a bond, nothing to be done. Seth stops listening to them. He’s not going to have a mate, it’s going to be him and this kid and he’ll figure it out. Seth’s mom managed before she found his step dad and he will too.

\------------------

Seth's life has settled way down in the six years since Kiera was born. It took him two years to give up on continuing to wrestle. He tried everything he could think of, but eventually it was clear that Hunter was never going to let him have a fair shot again.

Moving back to Davenport full-time sucked, but luckily the training school that had always only been a side project for Seth was growing and Marek was happy to have him back teaching full time.

Seth's reputation wasn't as good as it had been before the pregnancy, his ‘mysterious illness’ the tabloids call it, but they slowly turned their business to focus on fitness and martial arts, plus some Omega self defense classes. The kid's classes were getting to be Seth's favorite. To kids, he was still cool and most of them didn't care that their teacher was also an unmated Beta with a kid.

Seth quickly became the face of the business, doing a lot of the demos and events at local schools. He also makes a point of introducing himself to all the parents when their kids start his classes.

Cal was mildly concerned when he found out that Dean had been getting into fights at his new school. He was only seven but the little Omega was not adjusting to the small elementary school in Iowa where Cal had gotten the PE teacher job. At first he had thought it was just from moving to a new place but he soon found out that Dean had been defending himself and another Omega girl against teasing and Cal saw red. He signed Dean up for defense class the next day.

The classes for the youngest kids tend to be small, so when a lanky seven year old enters the gym sullenly behind his massive Alpha father, Seth makes sure to greet them "Hey there. You guys here for class?"

"Ye-yeah." Cal replies, suddenly caught off guard by the man in front of him. He runs a hand through his hair and wishes he had bothered with pulling it back or something. "I'm Cal. This is Dean. He's pegged himself as a vigilante and needs a little help." Cal replies in an attempt to explain himself and Dean's matching Batman shirt and hat.

Seth smiles at the name, crouching down to be at Dean's eye level. "Nice to meet you, Dean." He offers his hand to shake, noticing a bruise on the boy's jaw. "Is that right? You've been fighting to protect people?" Seth asks, getting the sense that he'll get a better reaction talking straight to the kid than through his dad at the moment.

Dean gives the slim teacher a skeptical look. "They were making fun of Omegas and making an Omega girl cry in my class. Batman wouldn't let that slide. So neither do I. I don't care what anyone thinks." Dean speaks defiantly.

Seth smiles. "They sound like jerks. You gotta be careful so you don't get hurt though." He says softly, reminded so strongly of the other Dean in his life that he has to shake off the feeling. "We teach a lot of cool things here, but you have to promise to listen and control yourself a little. Like Batman waits for the right time to strike the bad guys, right?"

Dean looks up at Cal and the tall man smiles, "You think you can listen and be good like Robin to his Batman buddy?" Cal asks and Dean nods. "Ok well why don't you go sit with the other kids on the mat while I fill out the paperwork ok?" Dean does as he's told and leaves Cal and Seth alone.

Seth stands and dusts himself off, always a bit self conscious around men bigger than him. "He's been a bit of a handful, huh?" Seth asks, leading Cal toward the front desk. "Classes are a great way to get the kids a little more involved with others and aware of their actions. Plus keep them a little safer." Seth smiles hesitantly at the Alpha. "Seth Rollins, by the way. My partner Marek and I own the place and teach most of the classes. Sorry to have introduced myself to your son first." He offers his hand again, hoping Cal won't ignore it like Dean did.

Cal shakes the other man's hand with a bright smile. "He takes after his mom. Total spit fire if you get him riled up. And it's nice to meet you Seth. And you don't have to worry about the antiquated Alpha bullshit with me. Whole world would be a lot better if everyone wasn't so focused what we got between our legs."

Seth smiles and relaxes a little. "Not a very popular opinion, but one we fully approve of here." He says, pulling out some sign-up paperwork. "How old is Dean?" He asks, "From his height I would have guessed nine, but maybe he's just tall for his age?" Seth glances meaningfully at Cal, indicating his height and size.

"I am the king of unpopular decision making." Cal jokes as he fills out the paperwork. "And he's seven. Most kids would never guess he's an Omega but he's never been ashamed of it. As that shiner clearly says."

Seth nods, "All the stuff about Omegas being smaller or weaker is mostly shit. I've seen it here. Puberty hits us all differently, sure, but _who_ we are matters more, you know?"

Seth takes the form back, looking it over and glancing over to see that Marek has stepped in and started the kids on short sprint races to keep them busy before class.

“This all looks good. You probably looked it up, but the classes for his age are at 5 pm on Tuesdays and Fridays. If he does well, we can look into moving him up with some of the older kids if you want. Just based on his size and skills." Seth waves Cal's wallet away. "Trial class is always free, though we ask that you stick around and watch for the first week or two until he knows us better.”

Seth gestures to the seats where a few other parents are chatting, and a few older kids are playing games waiting for the next class to start.

Cal takes a seat between two mothers awkwardly while he watches Seth and Marek put the kids through some basic drills. The hour goes quickly and at the end of it Dean has even made a few friends. "Thanks again Seth. I think we are planning on seeing you on Tuesday." Cal says on the way out.

"Glad to hear it!" Seth says, grinning wide as he pulls his hair back. "You did awesome, Dean." Seth gives the young man a high-five. "Swing in a bit early if you can. We'll talk about schedules and stuff." Seth waves, but he's a little distracted saying bye to the younger kids and greeting the next class.

\--------------------------------

Cal brings Dean to class twice a week for the next few weeks and the boy starts to blossom at school as well as in class under Seth's direction. Cal stays for most classes and does his best not to flirt with Seth. Even though he doesn't see a claim mark on him Cal doesn't want to jump to conclusions.

Cal worried about Marek being Seth's partner at first, but once he met the other teacher and saw his pretty Alpha mate and daughters, Cal was relieved. Seth has been kind and attentive to Cal and Dean, but Cal still resists the urge to ask Seth out. He tells himself that Seth is likely as sociable with all the parents.

Later the next month Cal and Dean are at the park trying in vain to fly a kite when they see Seth and a little girl that Cal recognizes from the elementary school. Dean immediately runs over to say hello.

Seth blinks as Dean runs up to him, taking a moment to recognize him outside of class. "Dean! Hi! How are you?" He doesn't have long to be confused before Kevin and Kiera are running back over to him. He scoops the little girl up into his arms and lets Kev run circles around Dean's feet, wanting to jump up, but controlling himself after a firm command of "Down."

Dean smiles up at Seth as he leans down to pet the tiny dog. "I'm ok. My dad is awful at flying kites. But he let me draw a cool dragon ok the front so I guess that's ok. What are you doing here?" Dean comments easily as Cal catches up to him.

Seth chuckles, "Well the wind has been very gusty, not great for kites.” Seth's head snaps up 

"Oh hi, Seth. How are you?” Cal says, smiling and hoping he doesn't sound awkward. “Dean did you ask to pet Seth's... dog?”

Seth tenses a little as Cal approaches, entirely distracted by the taller man with his hair down and windblown, his cheeks flushed from the sun. "Hey. Uh... Dean didn't ask, but Kev was begging for it. He loves kids.”

Seth smiles down at the dog wagging excitedly as Dean pats him. “This is my daughter, Kiera. Ki, this is Cal and that's Dean. I teach Dean at work." Kiera waves at Cal and squirms a little in Seth's arms. Seth gives her a quick squeeze before letting her down where she starts immediately telling Dean everything she does to help take care of Kevin. "You guys having a good day?" Seth asks softly, not wanting to distract the kids.

Cal smiles as he watches how attentive Seth is with his daughter. It takes him a moment to stop smiling and actually reply, "Well according to to him I have no skill with a kite. But other than that it's gorgeous out." Cal realizes belatedly that he's staring at Seth when he says that and a small blush heats his cheeks. "I didn't know you had a daughter. She’s beautiful."

Seth ducks his head. "Thanks. I'm trying to avoid teaching her for a few years. She doesn't need to be fighting yet..." Seth glances down at a tug on his wrist.

"Daddy, can I have the toy?" Kiera asks excitedly, "Dean wants to see Kevin fetch!"

Seth smiles and hands her the brightly colored chew-toy that he's been clenching in his other hand. "Don't run too far, sweetheart." He says as he hands it to her. Kiera makes a show of showing the toy to Kevin and walking a few feet away before throwing as hard as she can, clapping and giggling as Kevin takes off after it.

"Sorry it's not a good kite day for you. I didn't know you lived so close by." He should have, from Cal's billing address on Dean's paperwork, but Seth has been trying to avoid being creepy about his interest in the man.

Cal chuckles as they both sit down on Seth's blanket and watch the kids play with the dog. "Yeah, we live over on Riverside in the new townhouses. I wanted something with a yard but unfortunately it was kind of last minute and I didn't have a lot of time to shop around. What about you?" Cal asks casually and does his best not to feel excited that Seth might live close by.

"Oh, that's a nice area though." Seth says thoughtfully. "My family's from Davenport, so I bought a house near my parents a while back. Before Ki was born." He hesitates, but Cal seems like he's not a crazy ex-celeb stalker, so Seth continues. "It's probably just a few blocks from you, on Locust? We walked here today, actually."

A wild throw sends the toy flying back toward them, and Kevin barrels head-on into Cal's leg, overshooting his target.

"Sorry, Mr. Hale!" Kiera shouts, giggling as she runs to meet the little dog half way.

Seth smiles, proud at Kiera's good manners, then frowning as his mind catches up. It takes him a moment of thinking where she would have heard Cal's last name, or where he's heard her mention it before. "You work at the school? Ki started there this year. I think she's mentioned you..."

Cal laughs and gives the little girl a high five, "Kiera is one of my best first graders. She's a pro at swing dancing; which is our activity of the month." Kiera smiles brightly and drags Dean over to show them a simple dosey doe where she leads. Dean rolls his eyes but goes along with it anyways so he can show her some of the other moves he knows. "Your mate must be really proud of her." Cal comments off handedly.

Seth swallows hard, he has never gotten used to these conversations. Or the way people treat him after he explains. "I'm very proud of her. And my family is too. But, uh... No mate. Just me and Ki."

Cal shrugs and offers Seth a soft smile, "Families come in all shapes and sizes." He doesn't want to be too excited at the confirmation that Seth isn't claimed but he doesn't think Seth would appreciate being pursued by a pushy Alpha. "It's just me and Dean too. Tried to force a bond once, but it didn't work and we were miserable. Single Dads for the win though." He explains.

"Really? That's pretty rare around here." Seth is maybe a little too hopeful as he looks over at Cal. "I uh... The sire never really wanted a bond. But I made it work." He shakes himself a bit and offers Cal a more honest smile. "We may be the only two single dads in town, but I'm glad we ran into you."

"We should start a club or something. And I'm sorry about that." Cal replies and tries to not immediately see red. "An Alpha like that isn't worth the dirt he walks on."

Seth tenses a little, not ready for Cal's anger even though it isn't directed at him. The fallout of his pregnancy was public enough that anyone who has bothered to look him up has a theory on who the sire of his daughter is, but maybe Cal was out of the loop as far as six year old WWE publicity. "Hey, it's ok. It was a long time ago." He shrugs, noting that Kiera has settled into the grass plucking at clover flowers while Dean continues to play with the dog.

"I like the idea of a club though. These two seem to get along.” Seth says thoughtfully. “Sounds dumb to say we should plan play dates or something but... I'd be down for that."

"I would like that very much." Cal replies as he focuses on making his glowing red eyes turn back to their soft hazel color. They fall into easy conversation after that and the kids end up nuzzled together with Kevin asleep, like the pups they are, between them on the blanket.

"So, what brought you to a little town like this?” Cal asks, genuinely curious. “You seem to have bigger dreams than Iowa.”

Seth looks up, embarrassed to realize he's been staring down at his daughter and petting her hair for the last minute or two. "Oh. I grew up here." He ducks his head, then consciously makes himself raise it, undoing the submissive gesture. "I tried the fame and fortune thing, but turns out there's no place like home when shit goes wrong, you know?" He pats Kiera's head meaningfully. "Tried being away from her for a couple of years, but it wasn't worth it and Marek wanted more help with classes and stuff, so ... Here I am." He shrugs. "What about you? Teaching PE to kids in Iowa was your life goal?"

Cal chuckles and shakes his head. "No, I was pretty busy in my youth, playing football. Had my own taste at fame and fortune and make some not great choices. Then Dean came along and I left it all behind so I could take care of him. Make sure he had a good upbringing. This was the first job I could find and I love it. Got a degree in it during college. It was fairly easy to pass the teaching exam."

Seth's eyes widen a little. "I knew a lot of guys who did the football thing, not many who left it for their kids though. That's pretty cool. And your... partner? She didn't stick around for him?" He's prying too deep and he knows it, but everything seems safe here, in the late afternoon sunshine with nothing to do, and everything he loves curled up in arms’ reach of him.

Cal strokes Dean dirty blond hair. "Well she was a friend. She wanted a kid and I was... running away from myself. We tried to bond but it was forced and we got sick from it.... She got pregnant though and we pretended to be the best power couple we could until one day she told me she had cancer and there wasn't anything she could do. She died two years ago and it's been me and Dean ever sense." Cal replies honestly which shocks him. Apart from his family, he hasn't had anyone to talk to about Cassidy's death.

Seth blinks, shocked at the story. "Shit. I'm so sorry." He can remember being sick while he was pregnant, his body wanting the security of a mated bond and him refusing to give it anything of the kind. "That's awful. I... guess I'm lucky that I didn't attempt the mating. Given how things were, something similar might have happened." Kevin whines and he realizes he's tugging nervously on the little dogs ears. Seth glances at his watch to cover the nervous movement.

"Damn, sorry. We should probably be getting home... my mom does family dinner on Sundays and she'll be annoyed if we're late." Seth smiles at Cal and then his face falls when he sees the man looking resigned. "I swear to god I'm not bailing on you because of that story. Dinner is serious business."

Cal chuckles and gets up as well. "That’s totally fine. I should probably get Dean home too. He’s had a long day." He helps pick up Seth's arrangement of things before he picks up Dean and their kite. "But I'd like to see you again outside of the school. Hopefully we can meet up again. Maybe have a picnic."

Seth hopes his eyes aren't giving him away as he looks up at Cal. "Yeah. That'd be great. Here..." He shifts the blanket and a bag of toys to one arm so he can pull out his phone. "Tell me your number? I'm awful at keeping in touch, but we can plan something."

Can takes Seth's phone and sends himself a message from it. "Don't worry I'm equally as bad but I haven't exactly made many friends and the kids get along." Cal gives Seth a one arm hug and hopes his hand doesn't stay too long on the back of Seth's neck. "Text me later!"

"I will!" Seth promises fervently, leaning into Cal maybe a little too eagerly for the awkward hug. He gives Kiera a piggyback ride home about half the way to make sure that they don't end up late for dinner, telling his stupid heart to stop hammering in his chest.

"Can I play with Dean again?" Kiera asks curiously, "He said he'll teach me all the cool stuff Uncle Marek says I'm too little for!"

Seth sighs, but he's smiling as he swings her hand back and forth in his. "Yeah, I think so. Don't you let him hurt you though."

"I _know_." Kiera says with a dramatic roll of her eyes that Seth is sure drove his mother insane when he used to do it. "He's learning from you, daddy. He won't hurt me."

\--------------------------------------

It's a few days later and Cal and Seth have run into each other at the school and the grocery store. Finally Cal can't help himself and he texts Seth while sitting in bed in Friday night.

[Cal:] Hey there. It's Cal. How is Friday treating You?

Seth is at the gym and hears the chirp of the message over his music, but doesn't pull the phone out to check until he's finished his set. He ducks into the locker rooms and finds himself smiling at the message.

[Seth:] Hey! Sorry, I've been meaning to text you.  
[Seth:] Friday is good. How about you? Plans this weekend?

Cal is only a little sad when Seth doesn't reply right away but his mood brightens almost immediately when his phone chimes back.  
[Cal:] it's cool. Like I said I'm shit at it too but ya know... Dean's been asking about hanging out again and I have to admit... So have I.

[Seth:] Yeah, Ki asked like twice, which is a lot of attention for her.  
[Seth:] We're off on Sunday again if you guys aren't busy.

[Cal:] Sounds great! I'll bring snacks. Dean has an actual sleep over at a new friends house tonight but he'll be pumped for Sunday.  
[Cal:] Its odd being alone in the house .

[Seth:] Tell me about it. Any time Ki spends the night with her grandparents I get lonely.  
[Seth:] That's why we got Kev, actually.  
Seth settles onto a bench in the locker room, stretching lightly, but figuring his workout has been enough for today.

Cal smiles at his phone as he reads Seth's reply. He stretches out in bed and groans.  
[Cal:] Yeah I've been thinking of getting a dog for Dean but I'm not sure.  
[Cal:] What are you up to?

[Seth:] It's great for all the responsibility stuff. But Kev is tiny, so he's not gonna knock Ki over or anything.  
[Seth:] Just finishing a workout actually. Gotta pick up Ki from Marek's house in a while.  
[Seth:] How about you?

[Cal:] I'm just laying in bed. I don't have anything to do since Dean isn't here.  
In a rare moment of boldness Cal sends. Selfie of himself as well.  
[Cal:] What gym do you go use?

Seth hesitates, staring at the picture and wondering what it means that Cal's in bed sending him selfies.

[Seth:] Little crossfit box around the corner from the school. We trade them cheap membership for discounted kids classes.

[Cal:] sounds cool. I've just been going to the rec center since I get free membership from working at the school.

[Seth:] Thought you looked like you lift.  
Seth immediately flushes, realizing that implies he was studying Cal's muscles.

[Cal:] I gotta stay hot. I'm a single dad. ;)

[Seth:] I only ever get in there to take Ki to swim lessons.  
[Seth:] Are you... looking? For a mate I mean.  
Seth fidgets and eventually just gathers his stuff to head out to the car, wondering what the hell he's getting himself into.

Cal pauses when he reads the text and sits up again to consider what do reply.

[Seth:] I basically gave up. I can't handle dating and everything.

[Cal:] Maybe. I mean, I Don't really have time to date someone who doesn't understand what it's like to have a kid. He's my world.

[Seth:] Same. Kids are a lot of work. Plus I have the school. Plenty of kids to keep me busy.

[Cal:] So I guess that you’re not really looking for a mate then?

Seth does take a night or two every month or so to go out clubbing and try to get laid, but it's not exactly dating. His mother still makes sad noises about finding him someone nice, but even without the baggage of having a kid and being an unmated Beta, Seth knows his personality has always been intense. He's mostly given up on finding someone who really gets along with him.

[Seth:] I basically tried dating anyone my mom could find for a year or two... I'm not the best prospect.

Cal is glad he's by himself in the house because he immediately growls at the last comment.

[Cal:] Don't be so down on yourself. I think you're great. People are just jerks.

Seth laughs when he reads that, glad to be pulling into his own driveway so he can reply.

[Seth:] Thanks. I'm not great to date, and I know that. I've got no time, plus the school, plus Ki.  
[Seth:] I love my life, but I'm nobody's ideal mate.

Cal considers Seth's message. He doesn't want to see it as rejection because it's not like he asked Seth out. But the message is pretty clear.   
[Cal:] I can understand that but don't sell yourself short.  
[Cal:] And that's about as touchy feely as I get. But I hope it helps.

[Seth:] No worries, man. I'm not fishing for compliments.  
[Seth:] Anyway, Sunday. Meet you around 11? What's Dean's favorite park in town?

[Cal:] Yeah, 11:00 will be great! And Dean prefers Centennial Park by the river.

[Seth:] Awesome! Ki loves chasing the ducks.

[Cal:] Dean likes the spray park so pack a swim suit for Ki…  
[Cal:] And yourself if you want 

[Seth:] Will do. I'll warn you if you don't bring one, your clothes will get soaked. Ki is sneaky about splashing.  
Seth is smiling as he gets a frozen casserole out and starts the oven heating before he has to walk over to Marek's to collect his daughter.

\---------------------------------

Wrangling Dean on Sunday morning is a challenge all on his own but Cal's glad Dean is excited about the outing. Cal himself has barely managed to throw a tank top and trunks on and some sunglasses before gathering their picnic basket and towels and heading out the door.  
[Cal:] Heading out, see you soon

The longest fight of the morning is getting Kiera to agree to have sunscreen put on her before they get dressed and packed to go. Seth ends up bribing her with a promise of ice cream if the truck comes by while they're out.

Luckily she's happy enough to take a smiling selfie to send along with his message.  
[Seth:] Us too! Got a whole basket of goodies packed!

Seth feels a little more giddy than he usually would heading out on a weekend. The effort of packing up the car and getting Kiera into her seat being much less tiring than usual. He throws a couple extra towels into the car and helps Kevin hop up before they drive down to Centennial Park.

Cal has already managed to steal a spot with enough shade to be cool but not cold when Seth and Kiera walk up. Dean is waiting in line for the slide nearby but when he sees Seth and Kiera he runs back over to them happily, "Hi Seth. Hi Kiera! Look at the cool Batman Cape Dad got me!"

"Nice, buddy!" Seth grins as Kiera tugs experimentally on Dean's cape.

Cal stands up as well and walks over to Seth to help carry things. "Great to see you. Hope it wasn't too much of a hassle."

"Hey, thanks." Seth says. They set the stuff down and Seth catches Kiera's wrist to get her down to her swimsuit, dabbing extra sunscreen on her nose and ears before she dashes off toward the nearest fountain, shrieking with delight as it splashes her. "She's been so excited for this all week." Kiera is paler than Seth, though she still has his thick curly hair, and he learned early how miserable a kid with a sunburn is.

Dean is just as eager to get into the water and follows after her, equally slathered in sunscreen. "You two stay together and Dean take care of Kiera!" Cal calls after them. "You gotta admit they're pretty darn cute." Cal says with a sigh and a smiles while he helps Seth finish setting up the picnic blanket and food.

"Damn straight." Seth says with a grin. He settles the cooler in the shade and unhooks Kevin's leash to let him circle excitedly around the nearest tree before settling onto a corner of the blanket. "Thanks for meeting us. It's good for Ki to play with boys sometimes. Both Marek's pups are girls." He explains. Some days Seth looks at his daughter, with her big dark eyes and can't believe he brought something so beautiful into the world.

Cal chuckles as he sets up a lawn chair for himself and Seth to sit in while they watch the kids. "Yeah, I can see that being hard. Little Alphas can get pretty rough and tumble but she's really good at controlling it in class. I think she likes being better behaved than the boys."

Seth laughs. "You caught that, huh? Yeah, she got my perfectionist streak. Wants everyone to like her." Seth tugs his hair back, pulling his messy bun higher to get it off his neck. "I'm going to go get wet, this heat is deadly." He strips off his shirt and gets to his feet, heading for the kids and trying to sneak up behind Kiera to tickle her.

Cal touches their things, subconsciously leaving his scent on their mixed belongings, as he hooks Kevin back on the the leash and strips off his own tank top and heads for the splash park. "You're in charge of the stuff Kev. Don't go chasing any lady dogs." He tells the tiny dog before heading off to play with the kids and Seth.

Kevin looks entirely nonplussed as the humans leave to go splash in the water.

Seth is grinning and half soaked already by the time Cal catches up to him, engaged in a mini-war with Dean and Kiera to attempt to stay dry that he is very intentionally losing.

Cal can't help but laugh and join in the fight on the side of the kids against Seth until they are all fully soaked and laughing so hard their sides hurt. "You're fast but I'm still bigger Seth. You're done for.” Cal teases as he lunges for Seth in jest.

Seth isn't thinking and his old training and martial arts kick in, sidestepping Cal and tripping him. Seth follows the bigger man down to the ground, straddling Cal’s lower back and and catching one arm behind his back to pin him. "Don't bet on it, big man." He crows with a grin.

It takes Seth a moment to realize that Cal was playing, and that his heart is pounding more like he was in a real fight. Seth lets go and pulls back immediately. Seth settles on the ground next to Cal, looking ashamed.

Cal is shocked by the sudden pin but he laughs it off easily after seeing the fear in Seth eyes. He pulls Seth in for a hug and ruffles the other man's hair. "Don't worry about it. That was amazing." Cal whispers in Seth's ear before letting his hold of Seth fall in case the other man wants to move away.

Seth relaxes a little as Cal doesn't feel or scent as even a little mad. "Reminder to both of you not to underestimate anyone when you're fighting." He says to the kids, not moving away from Cal, but crouching down. "Not that you should be fighting." He looks sternly at both kids, trying to clear his throat and turn this into a lesson of some kind.

"You looked so cool daddy!" Kiera giggles, "I told you he was strong!" She crows at Dean, waving her fists at him in play punches that are no where near hitting.

Dean just rolls his eyes at the little girl until his stomach growls, "Dad, I'm hungry. Can we have chicken now?" Dean asks while prodding Cal's shoulder with his finger pointedly. Cal looks up at Seth, "How about we all dry off a little and get some food? I think we both brought a picnic basket."

"Sounds good to me. You hungry, kiddo?" Seth tugs lightly on her ponytail and Kiera nods, shivering a little in the breeze and standing close against his legs.

They heard the kids back toward the blankets and get them dried off a bit before they both start pulling out food. Seth brought meat and cheese for sandwiches as well as a bunch of fruits and veggies and a tupperware of macaroni salad from his mom.

Seth's eyes widen as Cal starts pulling out food as well. "Damn, we could feed a small army here."

Cal is pulling out a bag of Chicken fingers for Dean and half a watermelon at the time so he just smiles shyly, "I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought options. Also I didn't know if you were bringing food too. We just need better planning and to talk more." Cal retorts as he makes a plate for Dean and then for himself.

Seth leans over to steal a couple chicken fingers for Ki's plate, seeing her eyes light up as he looks at them. "I seem to remember your texts not being entirely focused on trip planning." He snips, making sure Kiera is eating before he starts to make himself a wrap with some of the sandwich meat and vegetables.

Cal smirks and bumps shoulders with Seth, "Hey, I felt like I was being justifiably subtle for an Alpha." Cal replies between bites of food. "And you kept me thoroughly on track." Cal tosses a piece of chicken at Kevin who is staring at him longingly.

Seth smiles, bumping Cal's shoulder back. "Yeah, you were fine. I'll let you know what we're bringing next time. I'm not used to coordinating things like this for more than me and Ki. Marek's mate or my mom are usually the ones organizing big things, we just show up." He nods when Kiera holds out her plate asking for more macaroni, scooping more out for her.

"Well we will just have change that." Cal replies and when he pumps his shoulder against Seth's again he doesn't let them pull apart. "Dean, eat your veggies and the fruit Seth brought."

Seth and Cal settle easily into making sure the kids eat enough, and then send them back off to play again, this time letting Kevin off the leash when he whines and wants to run after them.

It's easy and comfortable, and for the first time in the seven years since he got pregnant makes Seth think that maybe another kid would be nice. If he could find a mate who made him comfortable like this and didn't mind the pre-existing kid from another Alpha.

Cal does his best not to just blatantly scent mark Seth and Kiera but it is hard not to just nuzzle against both their faces and necks. "Here give me your hair tie. I'm going to braid your hair so you stop messing with it." Cal says as he slides up behind Seth to start brushing his hair with his fingers.

Seth blinks, not even thinking about it as he was re-doing his bun for the third or fourth time today. "Um.... Sure?" He pulls the elastic band from his wrist and holds it out for Cal, not sure what to expect as Cal settles behind him. "My hair's never behaved right. My dad's genetics, I think."

Seth tilts his head forward, trying not to entirely melt under the gentle grooming that he hasn't really gotten from anyone since he was a teenager with his early boyfriends. "I... guess I should learn this stuff. For Ki, you know. I can brush her hair and put it up, but nothing nice."

"I can teach you. I had two sisters who made me learn." Cal says happily as he careful French braids Seth's hair.

"Mmhmm." Seth says, all his usual reticence melting too easily under Cal's touches. He knows their scents are going to be all over each other and he'll get prying questions from his mom about it if he's not careful. "That'd be good." Seth swallows hard, "You think you'll find someone? A mate I mean?" Seth asks, the words out before he can think to filter them. Cal's text saying he has to work out so he can date has been haunting Seth all week.

Cal chuckles and leans his face in to rest against Seth's temple as his hands slide out of Seth's hair and down over his shoulders. One hand slides up to Seth's throat while one rests of his chest. "My mother always said that the nose never lies and you smell good." Cal whispers as he inhales Seth's scent.

Seth hums and leans back, breathing shallow at the intimate possessive gesture. "You don't... want me." Seth says dumbly, though Cal is clearly telling him the opposite. "And Dean's mom... your first mate was a woman..." He hadn't realized how much he was holding himself back, partially under the assumption that Cal was only interested in a female partner.

Cal chuckles as he nuzzles against Seth. "Why do you think the bond never took?" Cal counters as he pulls Seth in closer to his body. "I know it's not supposed to matter. A Beta is a Beta and an Omega is an Omega. Just like an Alpha is an Alpha. But I don't desire the soft curves of a women. I want you..." Cal continues to whisper in Seth's ear.

Seth shudders, leaning back into Cal. "I- I'm the same way... Just... Fuck-" he bites his lip, breathless and unsure, his eyes flicking up to the kids and Kevin splashing around in the ankle-deep wading fountain. "Cal, we can't do this here."

Cal growls and runs his teeth over Seth's throat without any real pressure. He is certain his eyes are glowing bright possessive Alpha red. "Tell me when. Tell me where. I would do anything to touch you." Cal groans as he presses a new erection against Seth's back side. "I'll do whatever it takes to woo you and win your trust. I'll be the best Alpha I can for you and Ki. I'll teach her to be strong and kind. I'll protect you."

Seth nods, making himself take deeper breaths and not press back into Cal. He pulls forward and away, trying not to look panicked. "Look, I know you mean it..." He holds his hand out to stave Cal off when the man looks hurt and tries to move toward him. "I know you do. And you smell so good, you feel good too..."

Seth shakes his head, glancing back over impulsively to check on Kiera. "It's just a lot and I've been burned before, ok? I'm not saying no. I'd love to try... Just... You should know that I'm a mess, and I don't want to get swept up and regret anything." He hasn't explained everything with Hunter to anyone, let alone Cal, and he has no idea how to start.

Cal lays down and covers his eyes to try and calm himself down. He trusts Seth to watch the pups. "Will you at least go on a date with me?" Cal groans as he comes down from the high of being near a potential mate. "It's not a mating ceremony. Just a date."

"Yeah. Please." Seth says, trying to steady his voice. "I like you. A lot. What you're offering... I just want you to know what you're getting into with me." He reaches out, laying a hand on Cal's forearm. "I'm sorry. I'm not a tease or anything. Just take things slow with me for a bit, ok?"

Cal moves his hands away from his face and reaches for Seth's slowly as if reaching out for a wild animal. He laces their fingers together softly. "I can do slow. If that's what you want. I can take it slow.”

"Thanks." Seth says softly, he squeezes Cal's fingers, only half wishing that even that contact didn't feel so good. "I'll find time for a date. Now that I know that you’re interested... That would be awesome." Kiera shrieks and Seth’s head whips around, relieved to see her just getting splashed by a grinning Dean. He releases Cal's fingers and hauls himself to his feet. "For now, fatherhood calls."

The rest of the picnic and trip to the park goes rather smoothly and the kids end up passing out again in the afternoon. Cal s very tempted to pull Seth back down on the blanket so they can all take a nap together in a pile. It's hard to fully shake the desire to claim and it makes him slightly concerned about going into Rut. "Would it be alright if Dean spent the next two days with you and Ki. It might just be for tonight but I think I might need a few days to... umm fully calm down."

Seth looks up, his fingers stroking lightly over the intricate layers of the braid in Kiera's hair. She'd excitedly asked Cal to do it for her when she saw Seth's, and Seth had watched, trying to learn the motions. "Yeah. Of course." Seth frowns, studying Cal's face. "Everything ok?"

Seth runs through a mental list of the next week's schedule. "I... May take them out to a show on Tuesday? I had something planned, but it's not a big deal to add Dean."

Seth was planning to take Kiera to a house show in Mouline, one of the first that's been nearby since he left the company. She's probably still too young to remember it, but Roman called to offer him tickets and Dean said they wanted to see him. They both swore Hunter wouldn't be there on this trip, so Seth agreed. He'd been getting a little excited to see wrestling live again. Of course, he'd almost forgotten the tickets in the rush of getting to know Cal and planning extra time in their lives.

"I hope it'll be over before then." Cal replies. There's still a ring of red around his pupils but it hasn't pushed the hazel out entirely. He leans down and hugs Dean. "Hey champ. Seth and I were thinking about you having a sleep over at Seth's tonight. How about that?"

Dean looks up at his dad and at Seth and shrugs, "Sounds good. Are you sick? You smell funny."

Cal laughs and ruffles Dean's hair. "Maybe, just coming down with something and don't want you getting sick either." He turns to Seth and gives him a shaky smile and the truth. "I think you triggered my Rut. Which is weird but manageable. I'll just need a day to ummm work it off and then some time to clean up." Cal explains while trying to act casual. He quickly starts to pack up their stuff.

"Oh. Right... sorry." Seth feels awful, all the things he's ever been told about leading Alphas on or not letting them too close echoing back through his mind. The movement as they pack up wakes Kiera as well and she starts sleepily to try to help, though Seth does most of the packing. He can see her reacting generally to the anxiety and changes in scent in the group, but she doesn't ask, just wrinkles her nose and pulls her t-shirt and shorts back on over her swimsuit.

"You have an extra change of clothes with you, kiddo?" Seth asks Dean, trying to break the unhappy tension over the group.

Dean nods and grabs his backpack. "Yeah, Daddy are you gonna be ok?" He asks with a worried expression. Cal picks Dean up and hugs him. "I'll be ok Dean. I just need some time. I love you so much." Cal replies.

"I love you too." Dean says as he's set down. "I'll umm contact you when I can. Thank you so much Seth." Cal wants to pull Seth into a hug but he can only allow himself to stroke Seth's cheek in the faintest hint of a scent marking. "Have fun tonight. Bye Kiera." Taking his things, Cal flees.

Seth nods, slightly worried but detecting the irresistible smell that makes him want to drop to his knees and stop thinking. It's a luxury neither of them have right now. "I got this. Take care of yourself."

Cal takes off and Seth gets everyone packed up, letting Kiera show Dean how to hook up Kevin's leash while Seth carries most of the baskets and blankets. Dean still looks worried, and Seth ruffles his hair. "Your dad will be ok, Dean, I promise. You have any favorite things you want for dinner?"

Driving home grows increasingly hard as Cal starts to loose grip on reality and the need to claim and fuck hits him. 

[Cal:] Made it home.

Cal texts as he stumbles into the small townhouse. It's empty and quiet and makes Cal a little miserable. Like an Omega's heat, Alpha Rut is an all consuming process that sends Alphas biological urges into overdrive. Cal strips on the way to the bedroom. Without a receptive partner to take his knot it’s going to be a very long 24 hours. He manages to send a message to the school saying he will be out the next two days before falling into darkness.

Seth gets the kids settled quickly, Kiera doing most of the duties of showing Dean around the house. He lets his mom know that they'll have an extra guest for family dinner and she's closer to delighted than put out over it.

Through the night, he can't stop thinking about how good Cal felt and smelled. Like every wicked, dirty summer memory Seth has. His mother's polite, too-curious questions to Dean about his dad and her knowing looks at the extra scent she detects on her son and grand-daughter don't help.

After dinner, Seth leaves the kids with his mom, who adores Dean already, and takes Kevin out for a walk. He starts just planning to circle the block, but finds himself walking a new path, realizing that he's closer to Cal's house than he usually walks. Being nearby, the thinks he might grab some pajamas and a toothbrush for Dean and knocks on the door.

Cal doesn't answer, and Seth ties Kevin's leash off to the fence, opening the door cautiously. He's seen Roman and Hunter both pre-rut. They're not nice, but they're not completely out of their minds, so he figures it's safe enough. "Cal? It's Seth. You around?" The scent that's been clinging to him and teasing his memory all evening is overwhelming in the house, making his mouth go dry.

It’s only been a few hours and Cal has rubbed himself raw. His sheets are a mess. His knot is hard and red and nothing seems to make it go down. Cal's already ripped open two pillows in frustration.

Cal's eyes snap open when he hears the front door open and he practically lurches out of bed when he smells Seth. "Mate...." Cal growls as he scrambles into the hallway with a sheet haphazardly wrapped around his body. "What are you doing here?" Cal growls darkly in the shadow of the hallway.

Seth's eyes widen, forgetting momentarily why he came and moving toward Cal. "Wanted... Just-" His breathing is shallow and his body is reacting to Cal's need and his own mostly-suppressed desires.

Seth moves closer to Cal than he probably should, into the range where Roman would growl at him and stalk-off or Hunter would pull him in and things would go rapidly in a rougher direction.

Cal groans and balls his hands into fists even as he also moves in closer to Seth. "You shouldn't be here. I could hurt you." Cal groans. He didn't even register it as he rests his clenched hands of Seth's hips. "I don't want it to be like this."

Seth's eyes are adjusting in the darkness and Cal looks like a mess, Seth slides his hands up to bracket the Alpha's cheeks. "I... I did this to you. I could help..." Seth knows how easy it would be, but he also knows this isn't what he wanted even if he can't remember why. His hesitance from earlier in the day being slowly washed away by his body's desire for Cal and his own frantic memories of how good it would feel to be owned by someone who truly wanted him like this.

Cal winces at the pleasure coursing through his veins. "Seth, no. Stop. You have to leave." Cal brings as he pushes Seth towards the door. "I won't be able to stop myself from claiming you." Cal makes a low and dangerous noise deep from his chest as he crowds Seth up against the door. "I can't say no to you. And I won't take no away from you."

Seth blinks as he's pushed, breath catching as Cal presses against him. The sheet does nothing to hide that the larger man is hard and naked. Nearly knotted without a body to soothe him.

The force knocks some awareness back into Seth, Cal is trying to do the right thing here and Seth is just making it worse. "Fuck, I'm sorry-" He breathes, not really able to panic with a strong Alpha so close, but feeling hints of it anyway. He tries consciously to straighten, not wanting to give Cal any more signals of submission to torment him. "I'll go- I can't- I'm Sorry." He fumbles for the knob behind him, taking a moment to get it open.

Cal leans in and kisses Seth on the temple. "When this is done I still want that date. I still want us... I want you." Cal whispers against Seth's ear. He pulls Seth close and moves his lips down to Seth's throat as he throws open the door.

"I... Yeah. I want that too." He looks up the five inches that separate his height from Cal's and it feels like a mile. He tips his face up to kiss Cal on the cheek.

"I'll tell you when it's safe. Now go." Cal says before shoving Seth out the door and slamming it behind him. He makes sure to lock the door this time.

Being tossed out the door, is a bit jarring, but a minute or two later, kneeling in the grass next to Kevin and fighting down his body's reaction, Seth has to text Cal.

[Seth:] Thank you. I'll count on that date.

It doesn't seem like enough. Plenty of other Alphas wouldn't care. Wouldn't have fought their reactions, but Cal cared, even in the heat of a rut with a potential mate near him, he kept Seth safe. Seth feels shaky and a little lost as he heads back home, picking Kevin up half-way to carry him, stroking the soft fur.

\------------------------

Cal comes to a few hours later after cumming on the door several times. He wipes it up with the sheet and heads back to bed. 

[Cal:] I'm sorry.... I'm gonna need another night. Stay safe.

Cal texts back before passing out still hard and covered in cum.

Seth gets the text in the morning but doesn't respond until he's got the kids off to school.

[Seth:] Don't worry about it. Dean's doing great and we got some of my old clothes, so he looks fine.  
[Seth:] I'm sorry. I should have known better.

Cal has mostly come to the next morning but the house smells like rut and he's sure there's uncleaned up cum in places all over the house. 

[Cal:] Thank you for taking care of him. So good to me already. Let me know how I can repay you.

Cal manages a text before trying to get out of bed and failing.

[Seth:] It's no problem. I'm gonna take the kids to Mouline tonight. Just rest.

He doesn't elaborate that he's seen Alphas go through this before. It may be a little less intense than an Omega's heat, but most guys took more than two days off.

\---------------------------

Packing up the kids and driving up to the Arena feels surreal, but he texts Dean once he's outside to let him know that they're there. He picks up their special access badges and he keeps his sunglasses on and a hat covering his hair as they settle in to the front row to watch the show. He actually gets excited explaining to Dean and Kiera what they're going to see and that everyone will be ok even if it looks bad.

Dean Ambrose is a little bit curious when Seth brings another kid to the house show. And he is extra curious when Seth smells a lot like an unknown Alpha. Roman is going to have a field day with worry.

Seth grins and waves at Dean, not missing the curious looks he gets from his former team mate. Wrestling as as awesome as it always was and he loves how honestly the kids cheer for their favorites.

Kiera gets super excited about the triple-threat Alpha match with Charlotte and Alexa, cheering so loud that Alexa even grins at her after a particularly close fall.

Meanwhile Cal's son Dean is totally mesmerized by Dean Ambrose, the Omega who beats up Alphas for fun and in defense of his own Alpha. "Oh my god Seth! Dean is so cool. Is he really an Omega!?"

Seth grins at Dean's question, "Yeah, he is. With pups at home and everything." Dean still looks disbelieving so Seth nudges him. "You wanna meet him after?"

Dean's eyes light up at the offer and stays pretty much enchanted until he's shaking with excitement after the show backstage. "Oh god. This is so cool. I wanna be a wrestler like Dean Ambrose. Seth do you think I can be a wrestler someday? Do you?" Dean asks, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"If you train hard enough, maybe." Seth tells Dean fondly as they head backstage along with a couple other friends and family.

Little Dean gasps as Dean Ambrose walks around the corner and almost right into them. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Hi, my name's Dean. I'm also an Omega and you're so cool. When I grow up I wanna be just like you!"

Seth just grins as the eight year old babbles. Kiera is clinging to Seth's back and peering over his shoulder, tired from standing and bouncing for most of the last two and a half hours. "Hey man." Seth greets Dean, "Told you the extra ticket would be worth it. You got a new biggest fan."

Roman rounds the corner just behind Dean, patting his mate on the back and stroking lightly as he watches the elder Dean try to process the adoration being heaped on him.

"Wow, little man. Thank you for coming. High five on being a badass Omega!" Dean replies as he kneels down to high five and fist bump. "And hey little Kiera. It's been a while. Look how big you are!!!"

Kiera smiles and ducks her head against Seth's neck, eyes moving back and forth between Dean and Roman and clinging a little closer to her father.

"Dressing room?" Roman offers, "I think we should all get out of the hallway, yeah?" He herds his mate, Seth, and the two kids down a back hall and away from the prying eyes of the backstage crew.

"Kiera Rollins, Dean Hale, meet Roman Reigns and, well Dean Ambrose, obviously." Seth says with a smile as they get settled. "Ki, do you remember them? It's been a few years since they saw you, I think you were about two."

Kiera nods, sliding down to the floor so Seth can sit on a chair in the corner. She stays close to her dad, but keeps looking up at Roman with wide dark eyes.

They all talk for a minute, the kids talking over everything they liked until Bayley and Sasha tap lightly at the door and Seth agrees to let them show Dean and Kiera around backstage for a bit.

"So tell us about this Alpha." Roman says, as gently as possible. His eyes are narrowed. "I smell him on Kiera too, so you're close."

Seth crumples a little. "Maybe... he's uh, Dean's dad. Obviously. We've been hanging out. Single dads club or whatever..." Seth shrugs, hoping that if he dismisses it they won't pry any deeper.

Dean is having none of Seth's cool avoidance, "There's gotta be more than just single dad's club, whatever that is. The real question is, is he a jerk like Hunter or is he a halfway decent guy?" Dean prods as he takes a seat on Roman's lap.

Seth sighs and shifts, "No. He's a great guy. He teaches at the elementary school and quit football to raise little Dean." He shrugs. "He says he wants me, I mean to like... Date, or whatever. I'm just not sure."

Dean shares a look with Seth, "Is he ugly? Or horrifically disfigured? I mean, what's stopping you from dating him? Why didn't you bring him along?" Dean pushes as he strokes Roman's hair.

Seth flushes and grumbles at Dean’s prying. "You most bastards mostly. Didn't want the big dog getting all defensive." He looks askance. "And he um.... He's been in rut for a couple days. I've been watching Dean for him."

Seth frowns, "And no, he's not disfigured, you weirdo. He’s beautiful. And he's great with the kids, it's just... Look how bad things went with Hunter. I don't want to mess up his life too."

"I'm pretty sure Trips never wanted to date you." Dean quips before the ‘rut’ part of Seth's reply process. "Wait, you left him alone during rut? Did you trigger it or was it natural? Also why are you here and not fucking him?" Dean asks, confounded. Because although he is fairly against the whole Alphas taking care of Omegas he would never leave Roman, his mate, to suffer through a rut on his own.

"I... May have triggered it. I tried to go to him, but he threw me out. Said he didn't want it to be like that. Which just makes me feel worse." Seth buries his face in his hands. "I didn't even know he wanted me until that day. Thought he was straight." Seth looks up at Dean and Roman, pleading for some kind of advice. "Plus, what was I supposed to do with Ki and Dean?"

"Fucking when you have kids is hard, it's why me and the big man screw like bunnies on the road. But it's not like you can't ask your mom to babysit. Also, do you even know how rut works?" Dean retorts but relents and softens his voice, "It means your scent is compatible with his. It mean his biology knew you were able to carry his pups and be a good match. And you gotta give it to him that he was strong enough to say no to you even in the thick of it. He must really respect you."

Seth swallows hard, "I mean... Ro just used to get snippy and sulk. My mom and step dad are both Betas. I never thought... What does that even mean?"

Roman rolls his eyes, "I used to get bitchy because my body wanted... things I couldn't have." He slides his arms meaningfully around Dean's waist. "What Dean means that it's miserable to go through alone. And it'll happen again if you're that compatible..." Roman smirks and nudges Dean. "You're missing some of the most intense sex of your life if you’re away from him."

Seth flushes. "Yeah, TMI, boys. He said he'd claim me if I stayed. Wouldn't be able to control himself. But he hates all that typical Alpha bullshit. He said so." Seth frowns, thinking too hard.

"Look." Roman says, letting his voice be just a little commanding, "Whether he likes it or not, it's in his biology. And yours too if you let him get that close." He sighs, "I know you want everything neat and organized, but it doesn't work that way. Hunter screwed you. Metaphorically and physically, I get that. Just.... don't hold him against this guy, ok?"

Dean nods in agreement and is momentarily distracted by kissing Roman when Seth's phone pings.

[Cal:] Hey, I think I got the house cleaned up. Should be safe to bring Dean home tonight.   
[Cal:] Hope he wasn't too much work.

Seth smiles at his phone.

[Seth:] He's been great. I may have accidentally gotten him _very_ into Pro Wrestling though. Forgive me  
[Seth:] Glad you're feeling better. 

When Seth looks up, Roman and Dean are both eyeing him. "What? I'm going to go on a date with him. We already agreed before... all of this."

Roman rolls his eyes. "You could be mated right now. Not saying that would be ideal, but...." He looks at Dean, unable to think about having not eventually won this man over. "If he's as good as you say, he won't give up."

[Cal:] I only destroyed a few pillows, no need for a new mattress so that helps.   
[Cal:] How does Front Street Brewery sound for our date on Friday night?

Dean gets up, much to Roman's complaint and comes over to ruffle Seth's hair. "You could be pregnant again right now too if you set off his rut. But I guess this is probably for the better..." Dean teases

[Seth:] I like your taste. Walk by the river after? I already got my mom to agree to host the kids and Marek's girls for a big sleepover.

Seth looks up at Dean, wincing. "Yeah, not doing that again. Not right away anyway."

[Cal:] That sounds amazing. I'm sorry I kicked you out of my house. I didn't want you to leave 

Dean chuckles as he reads Seth's text over his shoulder. "He sounds sweet. You gotta picture?"

Seth frowns, pulling up a few pictures he took after Dean's second class at the school and a couple more he snapped at the park of Cal lifting Kiera to "fly" through the fountains. "What about you?" Seth asks Dean, dragging himself up to his feet to show the photos to Dean. "Surprised you don't have a baker's dozen of beautiful Samoan pups already."

"He's cute. Nice tattoos though. Gotta love a big muscley Alpha with tats right?" Dean comments with a smirk over at Roman. "And it's not for lack of trying, believe me. But I don't cycle very often. So as much as the big man would like me to be permanently out of the ring and pregnant, we will just have to keep… working on it."

Seth smiles, "Yeah, that was a nice surprise when we took the kids to the park. He looks pretty clean cut the rest of the time." He still feels pretty lucky that his friends accept him after the mistakes he made. Dean getting pregnant was really the turning point.

Roman growls softly and slides up behind Dean to wrap his arms around the redhead's waist again, one hand resting low on Dean's flat stomach. "Don't need it to be all the time, but I _can_ take care of you if it happens again." He presses a firm kiss to the claim mark on Dean's neck.

Seth clears his throat, chest feeling tight at this kind of talk. "We should... probably go find the kids. They still have school tomorrow and Cal said I should drop Dean at home." He bites his lip at the thought of going to Cal's house again, with that thick, intoxicating smell still lingering. "Sorry I can't buy you guys a drink or anything, unless you're in town more than tonight?"

[Seth:] I didn't want to leave. But thank you.... I think we'll do better with a bit more control over ourselves. He hears Dean scoff at him and puts his phone away quickly.

"Nah, we're headed back to Florida to spend a few days with the pups. " Dean replies as he leans in to kiss Roman. "Take it a day at a time and don't compare him to Trips. He seems nice. But me and the big man will have to come vet him someday." They both hug Seth and nuzzle him a little like they did in the old days.

"Just try not to get caught up in your head, ok?" Roman says softly, ruffling Seth's hair affectionately.

Seth leans in, letting their familiar scents comfort him. "Visit anytime. It's been too long." He clings for just an extra minute before pulling back, letting the mated pair trail behind him as he goes hunting for the kids.

\---------------------

The next few days go rather quickly and except for the brief hand off Tuesday night and again on Thursday for self defense class Cal and Seth don't see much of each other.

[Cal:] See you at 7:00 PM 

Cal texts on Friday morning after getting to the school.

[Seth:] Can't wait!

Seth texts back quickly. He's squeezing in a quick workout before the morning classes he agreed to cover for Marek in exchange for taking his evening ones. The day goes fast, and he spends the hour after he gets Kiera from school and drops her and Dean off with his mother fiddling with his hair and debating endlessly which shirt and jeans to wear. He could almost wish there was somewhere super formal to go, because at least he knows he looks good in a suit.

At 6:50, Seth is standing outside of the brewery, attempting to look casual as he waits for his first date in two years that won't just be a grindr hookup. It’s been too many years of rushed dates to just get his needs met so he can get back to his life.

[Seth:] Outside. See you soon.

Seth sends the text after thinking too long about it. Not wanting to sound needy or impatient.  
Cal is running only slightly late but manages to walk up to Seth only five minutes after 7:00 PM. He’s wearing jeans and a dark button down with a subtle plaid pattern over a grey v-neck. "Hey, sorry I'm late. There was a meeting after school. Thanks for picking up Dean by the way." He replies as he leans in to kiss Seth on the cheek and hug him like they've done this a thousand times before. "You look amazing."

Seth flushes slightly, smiling at Cal as they pull back from a longer than normal hug. "No problem, glad you made it." He looks Cal over, appreciating how casually he's dressed while still looking put together. "Thanks. There's not much chance to dress up a lot around here. You look great." Cal smells great as well, but Seth's not about to say that.

Cal smiles brightly and leads them inside. He actually managed to get them a reservation on the rooftop so they have a little privacy. "I hope you had as much fun at the house show as Dean. Also who the hell is Dean Ambrose? Dean won't stop talking about him." Cal asks after they are seated and at looking over the menu.

Seth laughs, open and surprised. "It was a good show. And Dean Ambrose is a lot of things. In the "story", he's an Omega who's strong enough to fight Alphas and defend his mate. I think Dean liked that." He smiles and looks appreciatively around the few rooftop tables. "It's pretty up here."

"And he's actually an omega? That cool. I'm glad Dean can have role models like that." Cal comments after ordering a beer and an appetizer. "And you're right..." He says while staring right at Seth. "It's beautiful up here."

Seth smiles, then ducks his head when he realizes Cal is staring at him. "You're ridiculous." He says gently, falling silent as a waitress appears and they order.  
"Anyway, yeah, Ambrose is really an Omega. Properly mated to the Alpha that he's with too. They love breaking expectations."

"I think being a little bit ridiculous is fine after the we've had." Cal retorts as he reaches his hand out to leave his fingers with Seth's on the table. "I didn't mean to scare you when you came to the house but everything I said was true."

Seth bites his lip. "I know. I should have known better than to put either of us in that position." He remembers what Dean said and looks apologetic. "But you're ok? Dean... Ambrose, I mean, he said being in rut without anyone there is really bad."

Cal chuckles and squeezes Seth's hand. "It definitely wasn't the easiest thing. I was kind of out of my mind. I ruined a few pillows and blankets but I made it through. Thank you for being worried. I appreciate it.” Cal says as he lifts Seth's hand to kiss it softly.

Seth smiles, changing the subject success he doesn't really know what to say. "So, a whole weekend ahead of you. Any plans after tonight?"

Cal lets go of Seth's hand and pulls back to take a drink of his beer. "Well, I was hoping I could woo you a little, prove to you you can trust me, and hopefully share a little about me." He replies with a small smirk, "And maybe we can get to know each other in different ways too."

Seth chuckles, sipping his own beer. "Can't say I've ever been wooed. I can't promise to be great at this dating thing." He looks up at Cal through his lashes. " I'm interested in getting to know you though. In... ah, various ways."

"The wooing is an important part of any successful bond. And I want you to know that is my intention." Cal replies very matter of factly. "But I will say, when and if that happens is entirely up to you. I've never wanted someone so badly."

Seth smiles. "I'm definitely curious. But I've... Never been super traditional, obviously." He shrugs. "You said you'd tell me about you though. You grow up in a big traditional family?"

Cal laughs at the thought. "I guess you can say that. My parents had four kids including me but we moved around a lot and they split when I was in high school. They say they were mated but I don't think they could ever fully commit to it." Cal explains. "I played in the NFL after college at Ohio State for the Seahawks and the Raiders."

Seth nods, wincing a little at the description of Cal's parents splitting up. "That sucks man. With your parents. The football's cool though. I've always been a Bears fan..." He pauses as he thinks, "Wait, you're Calvin Hale? What happened to you man? I remember picking you for fantasy football one year with the Raiders! You like fell off the face of the earth." He stares at Cal, then looks bemused. "Sorry, sorry, I just... You were good, man."

Cal shrugs and rolls his eyes, "That's me, and being a dad was way better than any amount of fame or money. Dean was four when Cass died. I held him and told him I would always be there even if it meant giving up everything."

Seth swallows hard. "I... Get that. I tried to keep working and leaving Ki at home with my parents, but... It's so much better to be here." He smiles at the memory. "But seriously, from pro football to teaching kids hopscotch?"

"I teach a mean hopscotch. Those kids are practically ninjas." Cal jokes as their food comes along with a second round of drinks. "And you Sir aren't exactly a nobody. After the Dean Ambrose thing with Dean I found out about the infamous Kingslayer."

Seth ducks his head, figuring that the revelation of his career, as well as all the controversy that accompanied his "illness" and departure from the company. "Yeah? That's a thing we haven't talked about. You have questions?"

"I take it that Ki was your illness. I'm sorry that you weren't able to share that with your fans. Especially when you were champion. I don't know a lot about what that means but it seems like a big deal." Cal does his best to be empathetic.

"Yeah. It was... Different. It didn't help that I was angry and wanted to hide it." Seth sighs, "I had some good moments after I came back, but I was never going to reach the point I was at before. The company was less progressive then." He realizes he's been babbling, "Anyway. Sorry. So you're... Ok with everything?"

"Why would I have a problem with anything? Life happens and we have to move forward." Cal responds with a quizzical look. "Wait, are you worried I would care about that?"

"I have a pup by another Alpha and I never even tried to mate him. Some people don't like that." Seth pauses as their food arrives and their beers are refilled. "Usually, people get into the stories from when I was wrestling and the questions get... A bit more intense." He doesn't want to mention the more scandalous Cyberfights stuff that's harder to swallow for most people.

Seth slowly realizes how defensive he's being. "And you're not doing that, are you?" He ducks his head. "Sorry. I like you a lot, and I don't want this to be... I don't want to disappoint you."

Cal leans across the table and kisses Seth on the forehead. "Relax, we're both adults and we both have a past. I'm not looking for someone without baggage, just someone whose baggage matches mine."

Seth softens a little, taking a long drink from his beer and trying to remember all the things he told himself after talking with Dean and Roman. "You realize that relaxed is not something I do terribly well, right?" He jokes, "I'm basically always busy... And I'm not planning on stopping my entire job to... Be someone's housewife just because I'm a Beta." He stops himself and looks down at his food focusing on slicing off a piece of perfectly cooked steak. "But you make me think that having more kids might be nice... And that's a first. So maybe that means something."

Cal chuckles and lets Seth rant a little. "I never thought of you as someone who would settle down like that and I wouldn't want you to." Cal comments after a minute as his foot brushes against Seth's ankle, "And I never mentioned getting you pregnant but we can try if you want." Cal's eyes flash ruby for just a second as he takes a long drink of beer.

Seth shivers a little at the contact, giving Cal a wicked little smirk. "Well, I'm on birth control right now.... but it's good to know that you like the idea." He reaches out across the table to take Cal's hand again. "Seems like we're on the same page about jobs and stuff then. And we know our kids get along... what else are you supposed to talk about on a date?"

"You're on birth control? Even though you don't have heats? Have you been a naughty boy Seth?" Cal teases playfully as he strokes Seth's fingers with his thumb. "And I think we get to talk to talk about whatever you want since it's just us."

Seth flushes, "Look, I love Ki, but I'm not looking for another surprise pregnancy. And a man has needs." He smiles at Cal and decides there's no reason to not just lay his cards on the table. "I get the feeling that you're not going to suddenly get judgey if I tell you that I'm not really a 'wait for a perfect mating' kind of guy."

Cal locks his lips and doesn't hide the look of desire in his eyes. "Hmmm, well I'm pretty sure I'm not exactly a 'wait for mating’ kind of guy either." He replies with a hungry smirk.

Seth smiles, "Well, guess we know where the night's ending up then... not that I'm objecting to more 'wooing' in the meantime." His fingers are still tangled up with Cal's and it feels too good to stop, so he picks up his beer with his off hand to sip at it. "What kind of things do you like? I mean, apart from Dean, teaching, and football?"

"Ummm well to keep in line with, umm... our current train of thought..." Cal pauses because this could potential make Seth storm out, "while I was in rut I got off thinking about you wearing panties...."

Seth's eyes widen and he looks down at himself. "That's... ok. That's new." He nods thoughtfully. "I could be down for that... though I hope you're not gonna be disappointed... the beard might be a give-away, but I'm a pretty hairy guy under this." He gestures vaguely to himself.

Cal laughs again and pulls Seth halfway across the table to kiss him. "I like your beard." Cal whispers against Seth's lips before letting go entirely to eat the last few bites of his steak.

It's their first kiss, and it leaves Seth a little breathless. "That's... wow. Ok." Seth looks back at his plate. "Ok, good." He realizes belatedly that he can't stop smiling, he cleans up the last bit of his food and drains his beer. He licks his lips as he looks up at Cal, eyes shining. "You wanna walk for a bit? It's a really nice evening for it... you can tell me more about all the things you thought about me during your rut."

"Sounds like a plan. Although they are not my most flattering thoughts." Cal chuckles and gets a the bill. They walk outside right after sun set hand in hand. "So... You wanted to know what I thought about during rut?"

Seth smirks, "What can I say, it's nice to know I'm wanted." He bumps his shoulder against Cal's. "Plus I’m not immune to vanity. Should I tell you how hard I got imagining your knot inside me while I showered this morning?"

Cal pauses and thinks about that for a little while, his mouth going dry. "I told you about the panties... so... ummm you pregnant was a big one. I know, I know!” He says, holding up his hands to forestall any complaints. “It's a little cart-before-the-horse, obviously, but I wasn't really in my right mind at the time. "

Seth bites his lip, his free hand sliding momentarily to his belly. "Yeah? Good to know you're not gonna decide that I'm gross and huge if I get knocked up." Seth smiles broadly, but he can feel Cal tensing up a little and nudges him to break the tension. "All that big 'not a typical Alpha' talk and you want me pregnant in lacy panties."

Seth shrugs, squeezing Cal's hand. "Which is fine, by the way. Because I really, really, like being knotted." He lowers his voice as the pass another, much more innocent-looking couple. "Not something I've let many people do, by the way, because I'm also a paranoid bastard."

"I was going to say," Cal replies with a smirk as he releases Seth's hand to wrap an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and hold him closer against his body. "It takes a lot of trust for a Beta to let you knot them. But I look forward to the challenge. And I may not like the archaic rules of gender norms but I still have urges. I can still appreciate how amazing it is for the person I care for to have the physical manifestation of our bond to be growing inside them."

The familiar gesture makes is nearly impossible to not compare Cal to Hunter. Cal is taller by a couple of inches, and he feels warm and undemanding at Seth's side. No one else outside his family has gotten this close to Seth in years. For better or for worse, he was too skittish after Kiera to let anyone close. Still, the knowledge that he could say no tonight and he's absolutely certain that Cal wouldn't guilt trip him over it lets him relax and lean into the man.

"It would be... so different with a bond, I guess." He sighs, "I was kind of miserable with Ki... our biology hates that incomplete bond, you know. So I was sick all the time, and everything else...." He realizes that Cal's never implied he has theories about who sired Kiera. Possibly he didn't even read any of the internet speculation.

"Like I said, I'm not looking for more kids soon, but I need to remember that it would be different with a partner." He bites his lip, "Sorry, here we were flirting and I'm all up in my head."

Cal laughs and kisses Seth's hair, "Don't worry. You can overthink for the both of us. I try to be positive as much as I can and sometimes that's a bad thing too. It's all about finding a balance." They walk along the river as the stars begin to sparkle in the sky. "Dean's pregnancy was hard for his mother as well. I was not the Alpha I should have been. But we were also not the bond-mates we should have been either. Neither of us were truthful to each other or even ourselves. I have heard pregnancy for people fully mated is a wonderful experience."

Seth tugs Cal to the side of the path, his back pressing up against a concrete wall warm from the day's sun. "Maybe second time's the charm for both of us, huh?" Seth says, tilting his face up and pulling Cal down to kiss him properly.

Cal smiles as he leans in for the kiss, a proper kiss this time. His hands wander down to Seth's hips and hold close as Cal slides between Seth's legs. He flicks his tongue against Seth's lips, asking for entrance and taking it when it's offered to him.

Seth melts into the kiss, sliding both arms up and around Cal's neck as Cal pulls him in. He's happy to take the kiss deeper, but keeps it slow and hungry. With Cal pressed in so close, it's hard to resist the urge to climb the man like a tree, instead letting his hips grind forward just a little. He's out of breath, and smiling widely when they break for air. "Damn... Well chemistry's not gonna be a problem then, huh?"

Cal chuckles against Seth's lips and shakes his head a little, "No, probably not. Should I call an uber and get us back to my house? I have a great big bed that I want to lay you across..." Cal offers as his hands slide down to Seth's ass.

Seth chuckles, burying an almost-moan against Cal's throat. "Didn't mean to cut our night short... but yeah, I like that thought." He combs his fingers through Cal's hair, still feeling a little buzzed and punch drunk from the kiss.

Seth can’t resist clinging and leaning into Cal’s space. After everything with Hunter, and the isolation of his pregnancy, Seth’s never felt quite the same about people. Anyone close to him he either wants to keep there forever or run away from entirely.

Cal pulls out his phone but keeps Seth pressed against the barrier wall while he arranges an Uber to meet them nearby. "Car's on the way. Gonna meet us at the park entrance." Cal informs Seth between scattering kisses along his lips and cheeks. "Don't want to stop kissing you though."

Seth focuses his attention on Cal's neck as the larger man organizes their ride home. He turns easily back into the kisses once Cal isn't distracted anymore. "Mmm... we have to though. Don't want to get caught making out in the park like teenagers." He sighs frustratedly as he tries to pull back a little and Cal just crowds him in closer to the wall, and kisses him again. Seth is grinning as he looks up, lips kiss-swollen. "You can't exactly carry me out of here, you know."

"I might be able to... definitely piggy back for sure..." Cal replies and them thinks about as he presses his half hard cock against Seth's. "...But it may not be something I should do right now.”

Seth chuckles, breaking off in a low moan as his eyes sparkle up at Cal in the darkness. "Oh, ok... I take it back. I didn't mean 'can't'... and we will definitely try that later. I meant 'shouldn't'... we're gonna miss our car.”

Cal groans and pulls away. He laces their hands back together and pulls Seth back towards the street. "Yeah and those Uber kids suck at waiting. So what are you into? I told you... only seems fair."

Seth ducks his head, sticking close to Cal's warmth. "It's boring stuff, mostly. I like that you're bigger than me... like your tattoos a lot. That was new one, actually." He squeezes Cal's hand, wondering if he should talk about the other stuff, the stuff that's more likely to make Cal worry about him or want to call this off.

"Hmmm the tattoos huh? I started getting them in college. You can look at them closer tonight." Cal answers as they see the Uber pull up to the curb. Cal opens the door for Seth and helps him inside.

Seth tries to behave himself in the Uber. Though their fingers stay entangled, he tries not to lean on Cal too obviously for the short ride. "There's... other things." Seth says softly, hoping the generic techno that the driver is playing will cover it. "But I don't want to scare you off. So we can keep it simple for tonight."

Cal turns his head and eyes Seth, "Oh no no no, I gave you the panties thing..." He leans in and whispers in Seth's ear. "Hit me with the hard stuff. I wanna know all the dark dirty things that make your toes curl." He purrs

Seth doesn't blush. His skin is generally tanned enough that it doesn't show even if he does. But he is certain that his skin is noticeably heated. The urge to straddle Cal in the car and kiss him silent is also growing. "You, at the moment. Just let us get home."

It's a short drive to Cal's house but it feels like a small eternity with Seth next to him in the car. He practically throws the tip at the driver before pulling Seth out of the car as soon as they pull up upfront if the small town house. "Welcome to my humble abode." Cal comments as he leads Seth into the house. "I suppose I should ask if you want a tour or something to drink..." Cal asks suddenly at odds.

Seth laughs softly at Cal's eagerness. He just smiles as Cal tenses up inside the house. "Nah, I'm fine." He pulls Cal in and kisses him again. "As long as you're not kicking me out again."

Cal kisses Seth deeply as he guides Seth backwards towards the bedroom. "When you were here last time. I wanted you so much I thought I brain was going to burn out of my skull." He moans before just picking Seth up and carrying him the rest to the way to the bed.

Seth wraps easily around Cal as he's lifted, supporting as much of his weight as he can. His cock pulses eagerly in his pants at the reminder of how strong Cal is. "Mmm... but you'd have wanted anyone that walked in... this time I know you want _me_." He can't stop kissing Cal, deep and hungry.

The bedroom is clean and beautiful, but the whole room smells overwhelmingly of Cal's scent and Seth nearly moans at the memories of the last time he was here. "Can't get the thought out of my head…” He says, a little wistfully. “Of how things would have gone if I’d stayed.”

Cal lays Seth down on bed and crawls up on the bed between his legs. "I don't know about anyone but I definitely would have preferred it if you had been here. The first day we met at the school I almost asked you out you smelled so good." Cal moans between hungry kisses.

Seth grins, legs spreading to accommodate Cal on top of him. "Mmm, probably best you didn't. I try not to get too involved with parents." They've had students pulled out because more conservative parents don't trust a single unmated parent to teach their kids. Especially since Seth's a Beta and doesn't even have the excuse of a heat for how he got knocked up. "Shit," Seth groans, grinding his hips languidly up against Cal's, "Why are we still wearing so many clothes? I wanna taste you."

Cal pulls away to strip off his shirt. He slides off the bed as well and starts to pop open the buttons on his pants. When he's fully naked he stands there to let Seth see the large expanse of tattoos on his arms, back, and legs. "What do you think?"

Seth starts working on his own shirt once Cal pulls back, but leaves it hanging from his shoulders when he looks up at Cal. "Fuck... thought I knew how hot you were. I was wrong" His eyes wide and eager as they roam the broad expanse of Cal's arms and chest before trailing visibly down to his cock.

Seth slides off the bed and to his knees in front of Cal, already licking his lips as he looks up at the man. "God, your cock is perfect." He says breathlessly, hand wrapping around it to stroke slowly. "Can I?" He asks without much thought, leaning forward to lick across the head with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh fuck, yeah, go for it baby. I wanna see you put that mouth to work." Cal replies with a moan. His hands slide into Seth's hair and pull it loose so he can tug at the soft strands. "So pretty with your lips stretched around my cock." Cal adds as Seth takes him deeper into his mouth.

Seth moans audibly as Cal pulls lightly on his hair, taking Cal deeper and moving his head and tongue faster in response. He loves this, loves how it lets his mind go blank and focus on giving pleasure, rather than what to say or do or think. He takes a few slow strokes to warm up before swallowing Cal as deep as he can. Cal's thicker than he's used to, and he's a little out of practice, gasping for air as he pulls back but keeps working.

"Hey there baby boy, slow down a little..." Cal coos as he strokes Seth cheek. "Such a good boy for me. Taking your Alpha’s cock so easily." He moans.

Seth's eyes fly open and he looks a little shocked as he looks up at Cal. He didn't say anything about that nickname, managed to carefully avoid talking about that preference at all in fact. He tries to shake it off, hoping his moment of tension goes unnoticed. Seth slows his pace and lets Cal's reactions guide his movements. They can take their time here. It's not backstage or a motel or a bar bathroom, and Seth lets himself relax a little into that knowledge.

Cal lets Seth set the pace and he relaxes into the easy wet motions until the gentle waves of please begin to wash over Cal too much and he might fall over the edge. "Hey, give me a second, baby boy. Gonna cum before I get to have my way with you for real." Cal says as he pulls back from Seth and lifts the man to his feet. "That was amazing."

Seth swallows hard and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, smiling a little smugly and leaning into Cal. "Why-" He has to clear his throat to speak properly, "Why'd you call me that?"

Cal arches an eyebrow in confusion as he sits down on the bed and pulls Seth towards him to finish getting him naked. "What do you mean? Why did I call you what?"

Seth flushes, helping with buttons and cuffs when he can . "You called me baby boy." He says softly, trying to play it off like it doesn't matter as he steps out of his pants and climbs onto Cal's lap like he's wanted to do all night. "We didn't talk about that...."

Cal takes his time sliding his hands over Seth's toned body. "Hmm, do you not like pet names? Would you prefer if I just called you Seth?" Cal asks with a smirk. "Or did you like me calling you baby boy?"

Seth shivers a little under Cal's hands, sliding closer and moving his hands into Cal's hair. "No, I.... I like it a lot." He kisses Cal hesitantly, biting his own lip lightly as he pulls back. "I just... I didn't say. That's one of the things... sometimes people don't like that." Especially if they know he has a kid, he's had dates tell him he's fucked up for wanting the things he wants in bed.

Cal cards his hand into Seth's hair and grabs hold of him to pull the other man into a passionate kiss. "Well babyboy... I happen to like calling you pet names so I don't see a problem here." He whispers as his fingers press in between Seth's ass cheeks to rub over his hole.

Seth moans, feeling himself wet and a little sticky against Cal's fingers. "Oh... good." He clings to Cal, kissing him eagerly as his hips shift back into Cal's touch. "Should I... call you something?" He asks, sure he's flushed and looks half-wrecked already.

Cal hums as he thinks that over as he pushes just the tip of two fingers inside Seth to tease. "Is there something you want to call me baby boy?" He asks as he watches in fascination at Seth writhing on his finger tips.

Seth whimpers and presses back trying to both tighten around that delicious intrusion and make Cal press them deeper. "Please-" Seth whispers, biting his lip again and shaking his head, forcing himself to be quiet. He doesn't need it, it's stupid, and Cal will probably throw him out if he asks. Seth has had plenty of stupid one night stands on his club nights without giving into this particular strange desire.

Cal starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Seth's slick hole slow and steady while kissing his cheeks and temples. He can smell it worry on the man. "What's wrong baby boy? Tell your Alpha what's wrong." Cal asks softly. He does his best to not compel Seth with his hormones or any tone of command, but it's hard to not influence him completely. "Tell me how to make you feel good."

Seth blinks his eyes open, honestly a little surprised. No one's ever cared to ask before, and with Cal's fingers inside him and his cock trapped between them, he feels almost safe. "Daddy." He whispers, still unsure, despite everything. "If I'm your baby boy, can I call you Daddy?"

Cal smiles and kisses Seth deeply. "Of course baby boy." Cal responds before adding a third finger and pressing in deep into Seth. "Gotta get ready for Daddy's cock..."

Seth moans deeply at the added pressure of the third finger sliding deep into his slick hole, but it's the dirty talk that makes him shudder slightly and his cock twitch between them. "God, yes, please. Please fill me up... Wanna feel your big cock inside me, daddy." Just saying it makes him want to melt, and he rocks his hips back onto Cal's fingers.

"Gonna move you on to your hands and knees. It'll be easier if I knot you." Cal warns before slowly pulling his fingers free and manhandling Seth into the bed properly. "So pretty baby boy. You're so perfect."Cal whispers as he slides up behind Seth and kisses down the line of kanji tattooed on Seth's back.

"Yeah, I want that..." Seth nods eagerly and helps rearrange himself, grateful for the chance to bury his face in pillows that smell like Cal and not have to talk. He shudders under Cal's gentle kisses and touches, cock hard and leaking between his legs as he spreads his knees wider, relaxing in preparation for Cal to press into him.

Cal takes his time kissing over Seth's back and shoulders until Seth is a loose pliant puddle beneath him before he slides into Seth's body. "So tight and wet for me baby boy..." Cal groans as he takes little thrusts in and out of Seth until he's fully seated.

Seth's attempts to stay quiet crumble under Cal's languid teasing, until he's pleading softly for Cal to fill him. He can feel slick dripping down his thighs by the time Cal pushes into him. "God... yes... you're so big... feels so good, daddy... so good." Seth rocks his hips back into Cal's thrusts, trying to get more and more of that cock inside him, already dreaming of how full he'll feel when Cal knots him.

Cal moans and nips at Seth's should when he's fully.seated in the heavenly slick hot tightness of Seth's body. "Oh fuck... baby boy you feel so fucking good." He moans as he rolls his hips slow and deep. "Does it feel good baby? Tell me how you feel."

Seth moans, taking a moment to realize he has to talk. "Feels so good..." He whines as Cal keeps their pace frustratingly slow. "You feel so good inside me, daddy." He murmurs, voice higher and more eager than he meant it to be. "I want- wanna be good for you, wanna feel you knot me..." He tries hard to even out his breathing and back off, wanting this pleasure to last forever.

Cal finally picks up the pace and gives Seth some relief as he drives each thrust faster and harder than the one before. "I'll give you my knot. Gonna breed you so hard. Fill you with my scent and mark you up." Cal moans as he grips Seth's hips with bruising hard.

Seth keens and buries his face in the pillows. This is what he wanted, what he needed. It feels so good to be used and owned again, to know he's safe with Cal. "Yes- yes- please-" He can't seem to finish a thought as he rocks back into Cal's thrusts, trying to tighten around Cal to pull him deeper inside. He's mostly incoherent, overwhelmed with the intensity and force of Cal over and inside him.   
"Please don't stop, please- breed me, Daddy... mark me so I'm yours..." Seth doesn't touch himself yet, wanting to come around Cal's knot while he's full of hot seed.

It's does take long for Cal to fall over the edge and for his knot to start to swell. He doesn't stop it. "Wanna... claim you baby boy..." Cal growls as his eyes flash red. "Won't mate you without you saying it's ok though...Fuck, you feel so good." He moans. Somehow he manages to wrap a hand around Seth's swollen cock and pump him towards orgasm as well.

Seth keens and tenses, the feel of Cal's mouth at the back of his neck thrilling and dangerous. The combination of a knot growing inside him, pressed hard and perfect against his prostate combined with the hand on his cock has him crying out and spilling over Cal's fingers quickly. His body trying to tense around the knot that's already holding him stretched so tight and perfect. Seth sags a little under Cal's weight as he tries to recover, taking what feels like whole minutes to be able to speak again.

"Thank you... god... thank you."

Cal knot expands fully and locks the large amount of cum inside Seth. The pleasure of multiple orgasms washes over him in waves and Cal has to turn them over into their sides to keep from collapsing on Seth. "So good baby boy. So good to your Daddy. Making me feel so good and taking a knot the first time." Cal whispers between biting kisses to Seth's throat and shoulder.

Seth moans softly, happy and warm and a little delirious. His cock twitches uselessly as Cal keeps murmuring filth against his neck. He twists to try to kiss Cal messily, then snuggles back into him. "God, you feel so good." He murmurs, almost a purr.

"Hmmnn you too." Cal moans against Seth's lips. "That was amazing. Still is. Don't want to let you go." He admits as his arms tighten around Seth.

"Don't then." Seth murmurs, tightening a little around Cal, to prove the point. "I wanna stay here." He can still feel Cal pulsing slowly inside him and it's a feeling he's missed so much. He's finally tired enough to be less worried about everything. "I love this. Being used and filled up..."

"We'll definitely have to do this again then." Cal says softly, inhaling Seth's scent deeply as they settle down for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> See... now you see why I introduced Cal to the world as a character. Turns out we use him as a partner for Seth a lot. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Seth's daughter is maybe one of my favorite things in the world.
> 
> Also, for those wondering what Cal looks like, we made a face morph thing that is pretty close. (You can see it [here](https://cole-r-lynn.tumblr.com/post/179627412141/hey-did-you-know-i-write-dirty-fanfic-with).) Then assume he's built about Roman Reign's size with tattoos of a mountain range across his back and more down his arms. He's a nice looking man is what I'm saying.


End file.
